Finding Out About Baby Jones
by M7007
Summary: Emma's trepidation about admitting she is pregnant and the joys that follow. Also, plenty of daddy Killian feels! I do not OUAT or the characters; this is just a fic to tie us over until Season 3! Enjoy.


**Finding Out About Baby Jones - One shot. **

_I am not freaking out. I am not freaking out._

_Oh, my god! How the hell is he going to take this?_

_We haven't talked about this, at all!_

_I'm happy, right? Aww, hell I'm freaking out._

"Emma?" Then in a louder more worried voice, "Emma?!" Her golden hued head jerked up at the sound of her name being called. Her eyes refocused until she saw that Red, her mother's friend and confidant, was staring at her as if she saw into the depths of her mind.

"Yeah, what?"

Red looked at her and slowly smiled a broad grin, "Do you know?"

Emma returned the look without smiling, and suspiciously asked, "Do I know what?"

Red smiled happily and popped down on the red leather booth across from Emma. She leaned in, beckoning Emma closer, and whispered conspiratorially, "That you're with child?"

Emma's eyes widen to large saucers at Red's accurate declaration. "How –"

Red's arms crossed as she sat back in the booth smugly, "Your smell, it changed rapidly. I'm a wolf, duh! But, on more important matters; does he know?"

Emma's face immediately went red and her eyes began unconsciously looking around the room for any sight of him. "No, I just don't know what to say. We haven't really discussed having children. I'm unsure of what he is going to say."

Red looked at her friend, "He's always wanted a family with you and Henry, he'll be ecstatic, and you're lucky your father approves, _finally, _or he would end up dead."

Another growl of hunger and nausea passed over the blonde as she heard the bell chime of the door. "Can I have some chili fries with extra cheese and hot chocolate?"

Red looks at her amused, "Hungry already?"

"Very funny… Can I have some avocado too? I heard I can order than on the side?" Emma asked with a straight face. Red narrowed her eyes at Emma's reference to the extremely embarrassing commercial she did for Granny's diner several months back.

"Keep it up and I'm going to give you zero food and tell that gorgeous pirate behind you the little secret you've been hiding." To say Emma's eyes looked like they were going to pop out would have been a gigantic understatement.

_Keep cool. Breathe. Subtly, find out what he thinks. _

"Hey beautiful, you're eating lunch already? I thought we were going to eat an early dinner together later at home?"

_Oh my god! He knows! He knows! Abort, abort! _

_For god's sake girl, pull yourself together, he can't possibly know. _The other part of her mind told her.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning." Emma lied, she thought convincingly.

"Yes you did; you had two bowls of Henry's favorite cereal after he left for school. Emma this isn't funny, what's going on lately? You haven't been feeling well. You're emotions are all over the place, and frankly my dear, your lying has gotten even worse." Killian could have sworn he heard _damn pirate_ being muttered under her breath but he couldn't be sure. He continued, "It's not just me that has noticed that you are off, sweetheart, your father has also noticed that you haven't been yourself –"

"You've been talking to my father about me?" Asked Emma incredulous, I mean just because David was no longer trying to kill Killian at every family dinner doesn't mean that they're having their own bromance. _What the hell have I been missing?_

"I'm fine. I swear." Emma answered him yet again.

"Lie." He returns, his sea eyes not blinking once.

"I have the lie detector, not you." Emma fires back, their usual old married couple banter rearing its head.

"Aye, my love that may be true…" He reached across the table and began twirling her gold locks in his good hand while keeps his eyes locked on hers, " … but, you're an open book to me." Emma smiled remembering the first time he used that line on her while they were on their many early adventures together.

Emma sat stock still as if she was waiting for him to somehow start probing her mind for information. She loved him, she trusted him, and so why was she afraid? Then she realized her eyes widening, Emma was not afraid of his reaction, she was afraid of the reality of the situation. She was having a baby, a little pirate or princess was growing in her stomach. She would yet again be responsible for another life and she was afraid. She was afraid that she was going to screw up again.

Her love's eyes were searching her expression and then saw her raise her hand to her stomach and he froze his expression shuttered and unreadable.

"Emma, love, are you pregnant?" Killian waited, not breathing, for Emma to give him an answer.

A beat. Two. "Damn it, Emma, I can't take it. Tell me!" Killian was awash will anticipation of a little Jones growing somewhere in her belly.

Emma took a deep breath, bracing herself as she was readying herself to the man of her dreams and more importantly, herself, "Yes"

His face was unreadable as Emma waited for his reaction. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I could have waited another month or so before I really begun to show. _Then before she started to really worry and plan for how she could convince him this was a good thing, Killian, leather jacket and all, leapt from his seat at the booth and dragged her into his arms twirling her around whooping. "She's pregnant! She's pregnant! We're having a baby pirate princess!" Emma surprised, thrilled, and getting slightly nauseous smiled broadly and laughed at her, him, and the situation while scolding herself for being apprehensive; they were true loves after all.

She remembers how quickly everything has changed in one short year since she has met him; Emma recalled the frightening moments where they were unsure if they were going to live to see the next day, but seeing how she is now happy with her baby and her husband she wouldn't have it any other way.

The room was completely abuzz with excitement, I mean the savior and the pirate are having a baby? They haven't had this much excitement since there was a centaur stampede through town last week. Across the room sat Grumpy with his dwarves and he muttered, "What are we, on Oprah?" But, one can see if they looked close was the sparkling in his eyes and the faint smile across his lips he tried to cover by drinking his dark coffee. The Blue Fairy whispered to other nuns mentioning how if it was a boy that he would be the absolute heartbreaker, and Granny headed in the back to start collecting old baby blankets for the happy parents that she used to sew in her spare time before she became enthralled with the power of the crossbow.

Killian held her in his arms, more complete and elated than he remembered ever feeling in his entire life. Finally he had a home, a true love, and the most of all, a family. He cradled her face in his hand and kissed her deeply all of his happiness expressed through that kiss.

He looks at her, "Where are we going to put the nursery? In our room, the living room? Boy or girl? I'm thinking a treasure motif for the room…"

Emma wore her adoring smile on her face like a most prized award, "Killian. Killian." He continued to ramble about how young is young to start training the las or lass with a sword. "Captain!" Emma said sternly to snap him to attention like she could imagine he did with his crew on his pirate ship.

Killian looked at the woman in his arms sheepishly, "Yes, love?"

"I don't know if we are having a boy or a girl yet, I only found out a week ago after that mermaid incident. Dr. Whale ran my blood to make sure I didn't have a bacterial infection and then he told me." Killian whipped his head around to the blonde, smooth doctor glaring and growling under his breath as he was not informed immediately of this wonderful news. Then he looked at Emma with a puzzled and slightly hurt countenance, "Love, why didn't you tell me before?"

Emma knew there were probably a thousand thoughts running through his head and wanted to put a stop to the ones with the darkest thoughts. "I wasn't worried about your reaction. Well, at first I was but that was until I realized that I was worried about screwing up, as a mom. I was never there for Henry, not earlier in his life, and I didn't know how I am going to do this. What if Immmmm-" Her blue eyed husband silenced her with a strong kiss.

"You will be a great mother. Never question that. Plus-" he said as he once again, gathered her in his warm embrace. "We will always have each other, this will be our next adventure." Emma smiled looking into his cerulean eyes never feeling more loved in her life. he settled his hand on her stomach as they sat back in the booth, on the same side, getting congratulations from the patrons of Granny's diner. She was positive then that this baby growing in her stomach would be the most loved (next to Henry) child in all of the worlds. Now, the next step was telling her parents, Neal, and Henry. She wondered passingly how well Killian was getting along with her father or if he was going to punch him again after the news. But, whatever happens, she can't wait, she thought to herself, as she burrowed her head on her husband's shoulder breathing in the warmth and radiance of joy.

**A/N – Let me know how you all like the fic. If you want a sequel for how she is going through the pregnancy, the delivery, and the early years, just let me know. Also, thank you Snowanchester for the idea of daddy Killian, though this may not be it exactly, I think you were to get the vibe of Killian's fatherly joy. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and have a wonderful day! **


End file.
